memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2015)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 9780789328489 ISBN 9781780546162 (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2015) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Events depicted in this calendar are not considered to be canon. Summary ;Publisher's description :A longtime favorite among Trekkers and sci-fi fans, ''Star Trek: Ships of the Line 2015 Wall Calendar gives even aficionados something they can't get elsewhere – spectacular illustrations of the ships and vessels from the Star Trek television series, films, and rich lore. :Star Trek: Ships of the Line's unique horizontal format maximizes the image space without sacrificing practicality or detail. Months *'Cover' ("Vanguard Down") – The and Starbase 47 under attack from the Tholians (from: Storming Heaven, cover), by Doug Drexler. *'January' ("Explorers") – The refit- in flight above a nebulae, by Jenny DeSalle and Ali Ries. *'February' ("Xindi-Reptilian") – The refit-''Enterprise'' NX-01 chasing two Xindi-Reptilian starships, by Jenny DeSalle and Ali Ries. *'March' ("Zero Hour") – The after saucer separation in orbit of a planet with at least four moons, together with shuttlecraft, Shuttle 227, and Shuttle 469, by John Eaves. ::As usual with Eaves, this is a painted spread, not a CGI creation. *'April' ("Prowling") – A Klingon D4-class battle cruiser orbiting a moon, by Douglas E. Graves. *'May' ("Leif Ericson") – The USS Enterprise escorting the Leif Ericson near a ringed planet, by Gabriel Koerner. *'June' (" ") – The USS Titan approaches a starbase above a class M planet, by Tobias Richter. *'Centerfold' ("Starbase Bajor Proposal") – Construction of Starbase Bajor (from: Raise the Dawn, cover), by Doug Drexler. *'July' ("Assault on the Moons of Nibia") – Four starships – , , , and – are attacking a moon base while under fire from said station, by D.M. Phoenix. *'August' ("Joint Operations") – The and exchange supplies through shuttlecraft, by Alain Rivard. *'September' ("Wolf 359 + 8 days") – Starfleet utility vessels retrieve the wreckage and desolate ships left in the aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359, by Andrew Probert. ::As usual with Probert, this is a painted spread, not a CGI creation. *'October' ("Occupation") – Three Klingon and two battle cruisers docked at Deep Space 9, by Alain Rivard. *'November' ("Romulan War") – A new type of engages three pod-launching starships, including and , during the Romulan War, by Dan Uyeno. *'December' ("Sisters") – Refit-''Enterprise'' NX-01 and the USS Enterprise side by side above a class M planet, by Michael Wiley. Background information *Gabriel Koerner's May spread featured a ship, the Leif Ericson, which actually had a long association history with the Star Trek franchise. Already designed by Art Director Matt Jefferies in 1968, several attempts were made to have the design incorporated into the official franchise, none of which came to fruition. Koerner co-built the CGI model with Doug Drexler (who is a huge admirer of Jefferies) a year previously for the second episode "Lolani" of the fan film series Star Trek Continues, where it was featured as an Orion ship. Koerner's entry for this calendar outing finally constituted the design's formal entry into the official franchise, appropriately under the original name it was originally designed as. * Andrew Probert's September spread was eagerly awaited by some fans due to its Battle of Wolf 359 theme. Probert has actually already started in 2011 with designing the utility tug for this spread. He recalled, "This whole idea came about when a fan suggested that I design a new Starfleet Deep Space Tug & Repair Ship for the calendar a couple of years ago. I already was into another idea at the time but started playing around with the idea because it intrigued me. As time went by, I continued to sketch up various concepts but nothing looked quite right. I eventually expanded its role to lifeboat rescue (the four docking ports on top) added a shuttle bay, a mid-hull cargo section, and more clearly defined the 'service deck' (flat area on the "bottom") which incorporates an inverted gravity field within its two decks. That allows those working on repairing & servicing smaller ships that have "landed" on that surface to have a 'heads-up' orientation to that surface. Incorporating its own exterior gravity plates, ships and personal could use it as an Earth-bound strip of tarmac. With flexible side 'arms' extending from the sides, that same surface may also be used to store large (or segments of) ships for transport to a repair base. Two tractor beam emitters are mounted at the rear for towing, with cable winches available as tangible backups. Finally, there are the obligatory phaser strips as a security measure." Originally slated for the 2014 edition, it featured wreckage of ships seen in the television episodes and , such as the , , , , , , and the one or two ''Constitution''-class wreckage. * This was the third outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series, which saw an internationally released variant edition by Danilo Promotions Limited for the UK and the Commonwealth. This time though, it was a reprint of the US 2014 edition, with the same contents, though, again, there were some slight editorial differences; the UK edition lacked the centerfold, but the interior art was less encumbered with text imprint as the individual dates were printed on the bottom in a separate bar. Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2015 sollicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2015 backcover.jpg|Back cover File:Ships of the Line 2015 January spread.jpg|January spread File:Ships of the Line 2015 February spread.jpg|February spread File:Leif Ericson in the official Star Trek franchise.jpg|May spread File:Ships of the Line 2015 July spread.jpg|July spread File:Ships of the Line 2015 August spread.jpg|August spread File:Ships of the Line 2015 UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2015 UK backcover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2015 UK February spread.jpg|February spread, UK edition Category:Calendars